The
by ultimate-tsuntsun-revenge
Summary: Scar and Mufasa are in highschool, when they both want the throne only one can succeed and that one is Mufasa. What happens to Scar when he is cast to the outskirts of his own country? Especially when he was the victor? How will he loss affect his country, his family, and his love life? Would it make Shenzi see him any different? Rated M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

Algebraic equations, scientific theories...all were a breeze in retrospect compared to this. The throne to the Pride Lands was stuck in the never ending struggle between brains and bronze. Mufasa on one hand was a handsome, charasmatic leader. His fiery mane like hair framed his perfectly tanned skin, deer like eyes, and an animalistic hunger to be the best led him to be the best candidate for the job. On the other hand, there was me. I wasn't athletic, but I could memorize mathmatic equations and propose logical solutions to improve upon our countries weak areas. We still suffered the burden of segregation, racism was clearly an issue, but no one made a move to abolish it. Then again no one would listen to a scraggly, pale, boy scarred in the face because of his younger brothers neglegence and temper. I pushed my oil black hair out of my face, forcing my glasses back onto my nose, our fight had left me nearly blind in my left eye, implementing the need for correctional lenses. Mufasa came into class, thirty minutes late might I add, causing his usual disruption. Rafiki-sensei (despite his african lineage he insisted on the asian honorific) was the only man in all of the Pride Lands that didn't turn into a complete baboon over the King's 'handsome' son.

"Sit down your highness," he ordered turning back to the board. Rafiki was in his late eighties, but still had the bounce of a man in his twenties. The only indication of his age was his wrinkled face and grey hair.

"What ever Rafiki," he took his seat winking at Shenzi in a mock display of affection. She ate it up, how could she not? The soon to be king of the Pride Lands was winking at her, she was only human.

"Do you think he likes me?" she whispered to me. I turned to her with a somewhat frustrated expression.

"Shenzi you could do so much better," Shenzi was from America on a foriegn exchange program, her caramel toned skin made her stand out from the rest of us, since African's weren't known for our light skin(Mufasa and I being the exceptions). She flicked her mahogony hair behind her shoulder with a hopeful look.

"That wasn't my question," she countered, "do you think he likes me is what I asked?"

"Honestly? No, I think he's fucking with you," I told her, she nodded as Banzai came into the conversation. He was her brother, they looked almost identical with the exception of hair length and feminine definition.

"I'll crush him if he gets near you," Banzai admitted. Ed, plucked an ear phone from his ear and ran a hand through his blonde hair, he was also from America, but held no relation to the other two.

"Chill Banzai, he's the king...that makes him cool," Ed chuckled. I glared and he quickly back tracked, "I mean if like...Scar like...dies." My name wasn't even Scar, it was Seth, but since 6th grade I've been Scar. The door flung open once more and Zuzu, grandfather to Mufasa's stooge Zazu, entered the room.

"Mufasa, Seth may I speak with you privatly?"

We both stood and exited the room.

"What's the problem?" I asked slowly. He read from the scroll exactly.

"To master Mufasa and Seth Rock. It is time for your Throne Battle." a throne battle was the determining factor of who got the throne and who was forever cast into the outskirts of the country. I gulped.

"What's first?" Mufasa demanded.

"Political Debate," I did a mental dance. I had this in the bag. Maybe the Pride Lands wouldn't be thrust into disaster...or would it?

_**OKAY WELL THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER, BUT WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN NEXT WEEK IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER LOL REVIEW PLEASE :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Throne

By: Ultimate-tsuntsun-revenge

"I wish you the best of luck," Mufasa chuckled shaking my hand in his iron grip. I nodded slightly in his direction before turning to my podium.

"Are the Young masters ready,"

"Sure am,"

"Quite," the extra wasn't needed in a situation like this one. Zuzu stood before us, the only thing visible past the glaring lights. I recognized Shenzi's laugh. Boy did she laugh like a hyena. They were here. A spark of something ignited in me, readying me for the fight.

"First question. Twenty million are starving in the poorer areas of the Pride Lands. What do you propose to do about this specifically Mufasa?"

He thought. Hesitation was for the weak, "Print more money and distribute it to the poor."

"Scar?"

"Printing more money would cause inflation there fore that act may go uneffective. I would cut government spending and create stronger welfare programs for the needy." a few officials scoffed at that idea. This debate went on for hours, Mufasa had won his fair share of topics, but from the score (in which I was personally counting) even if I loss this one, I'd be king.

"...segregation." It was my turn.

"Segregation is a poison!" I began. "To tell a man with Darker Skin that he is less than we are when we created this kingdom within THEIR boundaries is a preposterous notion!..." It seemed as if the crowd was decently rallied and on my side. Soon enough we both stood up straight, awaiting the results. I almost felt like I was on American Idol. The concept was similar, what they decided changed somebodies life forever. Zuzu whispered to his grandson to retrieve something. When he returned a silver crown, decorated in red jewels appeared. It took every amount of self control in my body to catch sight of the rubys, but stay silent. He was not fit to ruin this country, but the people picked him. Before they could announce the winner, I spun off stage angrily, retreating to my room to gather my things. No one had to tell me, I knew how these things worked and I wouldn't cause a scene, so I packed my bags and stormed out to the car waiting to take me to the designated area. The car ride was bleak, the driver was well aware of my position and stayed quiet until we arrived at the forest's entrance.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't take you any farther than this," I nodded, getting out and grabbing my bags.

"No problem," I mumbled, catching sight of two jade obrs floating in the distance. I can't recall why, but I do recall dropping the bags and running straight for it. The eyes seemed to digres into nature, but I chased them until the old figure was forced to appear. I took a moment to breathe.

"Yes?" he led me miles from the entrance and had the nerve to say it so easily. As I cleared the sweat from my eyes I began to note his muscles. The old man was ripped in every way possible. Taking in my surroundings I noted they all were. The outcasts and children of the outcasts created their own society along with the blacks of the pride lands. The old man knelt before me.

"King Scar...you have arrived."

OKAY I KNOW SOME OF THESE THINGS ARE KINDA UNREALISTIC, BUT THIS IS DISNEY SO DEAL WITH IT! LOL OKAY PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S GETTING THERE GRADUALLY. OKAY BYE.


End file.
